<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lightweight by wayvbabey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051701">lightweight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey'>wayvbabey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taeyong's Christmas Party [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Character A is a veteran heavyweight. Character B is a novice lightweight and they are determined to get what they want. which is Character A.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taeyong's Christmas Party [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lightweight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-</p><p> </p><p>Jisung is quite a shy kid. You’d known that right from the start, when you’d first met him and he’d ducked his head while sticking out his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He’s also very tall. The latter has never been more apparent than now.</p><p> </p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p> </p><p>He drapes himself onto you and you are suddenly engulfed by Jisung’s thick woollen sweater, his limbs coming to hang onto your shoulders as he rubs his cheek into your hair. When you manage to untangle yourself the rosiness of his cheeks and the unfocused gaze in his eyes tells you everything you need to know.</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung,” you greet your younger friend, too distracted with his flailing limbs to see the dumb smile growing on his face at the sound of your voice. “How much have you had to drink, buddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” he hiccups, before launching himself back at you, this time wrapping you in a proper hug. “I just can't believe we’re here together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I.” You grimace, feeling fuzziness on your tongue from his sweater’s material. “Who gave you all this to drink?”</p><p> </p><p>This time, as he releases you, a secretive smile appears. “I can’t tell you. You’ll go and yell at them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t, I promise.” You lie through your teeth but he shakes his head, hair bobbing endearingly.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t let you leave!” He decides, before making grabby hands for you. “We have to spend the rest of the night together!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do we?” You wince, already imagining how you’re going to cram Jisung into a taxi. It wasn’t like anyone was sober enough to drive you. </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely.” He nods once, then slides his hands into your palm and interlocks his fingers with yours. “Now I won’t lose you!”</p><p> </p><p>You look down at your intertwined hands. “Why would you lose me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re so short!” He frowns at your questioning, placing a hand on your head and measuring where you reach on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>A disbelieving laugh leaves you. “Me? You know I’m not, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are,” he protests, coming to stand closer and closer until you have to look right up at him and suddenly, it’s not just him that’s flushed. You take in his rosy cheeks and beautiful shining eyes all while your heart beats faster in your chest, blood rushing in your ears.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks down at you, eyes suddenly sharp and intently focused on your own, as if he’s just sensed the change.</p><p> </p><p>“So tiny,” he coos, soft voice not quite matching his expression, while his fingers gently squeeze your own.</p><p> </p><p>-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>